


Drabbles of the Supernatural Variety (the Gen Version)

by tommygirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Love, Episode: s02e22 All Hell Breaks Loose, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Season/Series 02, Pre-Series, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 03:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5728345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommygirl/pseuds/tommygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean in various moments - a series of gen drabbles written for people and challenges</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Drabble 1 - the phone call

**Author's Note:**

> yahtzee63 wanted SPN, John interacting with Sam pre-series during estrangement

John stepped through the emergency room doors into the crisp night air. He took a deep breath and stared at the cellphone in his hand. He could face monsters and demons, but the idea of calling his youngest son terrified him. Sammy had a knack for testing his patience and bringing out the gruff before John could even temper it.  
  
If it was up to him, he would've avoided calling and left Sam to his new life (with sporadic check ins made by him and Dean).  
  
But this was for Dean, a son who never asked anything of him and always did what he was told. Dean, who was fighting for his life and asking for his baby brother. John could suck up his own anger and fear long enough to make Sam aware of what was going on. What Sam did with the information was up to him.  
  
John took another deep breath and dialed the number from memory. On the third ring, a bubbly female voice picked up, "Sam's phone."  
  
"Uh...Is Sam there?"  
  
"Sure...Doug? Is that you? I told you not to try to smoke ten cigarettes at once..."  
  
"I'm not..." John paused when he heard Sam's voice in the background, asking who it was.  
  
"Doug?"  
  
"'Fraid not, Sammy," John replied. He was met with silence, except for Sam's harsh breathing. John sighed and said, "Your brother's been hurt."  
  
"When isn't he hurt thanks to your quest?"  
  
"I didn't call to start a fight with you, Sam."  
  
"Then why did you call? It's been two years and not a single word from you."  
  
"So you know it must be bad then," John's voice rose with each syllable and he shut his eyes against the way Sam could get under his skin. He took another long, deep breath and said, "Your brother is in surgery and he’s been asking for you. You remember Dean, right? Took care of you, babied you way too much?"  
  
Again he was met with silence. John said, "The only reason I even called is because we were working a job about forty minutes north of Stanford and your brother made me promise to call you."  
  
"How bad is he?" Sam asked, but John knew that what he meant was _how could you let this happen to him?_ As though John wasn’t wondering the same thing.  
  
"He got torn up pretty bad, lost a lot of blood, but you know your brother..."  
  
After what felt like forever, Sam replied quietly, "I'll come for Dean. I'll be there as soon as I can."  
  
"Good. Your brother will like that."  
  
"Sure," Sam paused, whispering something to other voices in the background. "Thanks for calling me."  
  
"See you soon, Sam."


	2. Drabble 2 - the talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam tries to make sense of what Dean did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> vampyreranger wanted SPN, Sam & Missouri talking about Dean - Post All Hell Breaks Loose 2

****  
  
"That boy has a knack for pissing people off," Missouri said with a sigh as she watched Dean from the window of her kitchen cleaning out his car.  
  
Sam sipped on his coffee and said, "Yeah, but he's also the one who everyone runs to for saving."  
  
Missouri smiled as she took a seat at the table across from Sam. She said, "Right now he's nothin’ but a ball of anxiety. Everything he has is concentrated on worrying about you."  
  
" _He's_ worried about _me_? I'm not the one who made a deal with a demon," Sam replied sharply. There was no use hiding his anger from Missouri. He was pretty sure she would've been able to read it from a mile away.  
  
Missouri sighed. "Right or wrong, that boy's mission has been all about keeping you safe." Missouri tapped her fingers on the table, studying Sam for a few seconds before replying, "You need to let him know you'll be okay, Sam."  
  
"I'm going to fix this."  
  
"That's all well and good, sweetheart, but in the meantime, you need to make sure that he knows you'll be okay if you can’t fix it."  
  
Sam bit down on his lip and tried to ignore the sucker-punch feeling in his gut. He shook his head and said, "I can't lie to him."  
  
"You boys…Your father would be proud of how much you love one another, but I'm worried. Don't want either of you going off on some cock-eyed quest that only ends with you both hurt."  
  
"Tell that to Dean."  
  
"What's done is done, Sam. It can't be changed," Missouri replied. She reached out and touched Sam's hand. "What's important is you focus on what you have _now_."


	3. Drabble 3 - Not Without You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam has no intention of leaving Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written for the drabble tree on livejournal - Post All Hell Breaks Loose Part 2

Dean couldn't refuse his brother, even when Sam was willing to refuse himself. It just wasn't in him to do, so before Sam could broach the topic, Dean set the Impala on the highway toward California and started babbling on about the endless possibilities Sam had facing him.  
  
Dean knew that Sam meant what he said about saving him, but Sam didn't seem to get that as long as he was okay and happy, Dean _was_ saved.  
  
"Don't be a jerk. I'm not leaving you, Dean."  
  
"I won't leave right away. I'll help you get settled."  
  
"I'm not going anywhere."  
  
"Sam, you want more than this life and I want you to have that."  
  
"I'm so sick of your self-sacrificing crap, you know that?" Sam replied. He turned to face Dean and said, "I'm not going anywhere without you, Dean. You're stuck with me."


	4. Drabble 4 - Stubbornness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's hurt but that won't stop him from having his brother's back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for the drabble tree on livejournal.

"But how did you...I had you handcuffed to the chair," Sam said, staring at his brother through the rear-view mirror of the Impala.  
  
Dean held up the handcuffs and said, "Not the first pair of handcuffs I've escaped from, Sammy. You should know better."  
  
"You're right. I should've drugged your stubborn ass to get you to listen to the doctors."  
  
"You're not fighting this poltergeist alone."  
  
"Yeah because a guy with a hole in his shoulder and a bum leg is going to be a big help," Sam commented. He grimaced at the look on Dean's face, knew Dean hated being considered useless, but Sam wasn't willing to risk his brother's life. Seeing Dean fall down those stairs and not move was probably one of the scariest moments of his damn life and there the jackass was looking for round two. Sam shook his head and said, "Just let me handle it, jerk."


	5. Drabble 5 - Superman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam should know better than to talk crap about Superman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for itsaslashything for her birthday. Enjoy!

  
“Don’t make me pull this car over, Sam,” Dean stated, glaring at his brother out of the corner of his eye. Off his brother’s unapologetic expression, Dean muttered, “Talking smack about Superman is not cool.”  
  
"Didn't mean to offend your sensitive sensibilities."  
  
"There are rules in this car - respect the music, no disgusting odors allowed, and no smack talk of childhood heroes."  
  
"He wasn't your childhood hero."  
  
"I have layers, Sam."  
  
Sam rolled his eyes and said, "Well, then one layer is obviously gay because Superman is gay, dude."  
  
"I'm going to leave you on the side of the road."  
  
"Even the writers know that Superman is gay. He wears tights for god's sake."  
  
"Those aren't regular tights. Those are...important...to his saving people."  
  
“Have you ever seen an episode of _Smallville_ , Dean? All I’m saying is that Clark and Lex were more than friends. _A lot_ more than friends.”  
  
“That’s crap. Superman is the hero of all heroes. He has women swooning whenever he flies by and Lois Lane banging him whenever no one needs saving. He does not fuck the supervillain,” Dean countered. He flipped the radio on, unwilling to listen to Sam commit blasphemy against any other superheroes. When he caught the evil smile on his brother’s face, his hand instinctively whacked the back of Sam’s head and Dean added, “Maybe you’re the gay one since you seem to watch teenybopper television. First I catch you crying over _One Tree Hill_ \--”  
  
"That was allergies."  
  
"And now I find out that not only do you watch _Smallville_ , but you ponder the different ways that Clark and Lex do NOT have sex."  
  
"I didn’t say I watched…”  
  
“Then how would you know that Clark and Lex-”  
  
Sam cut Dean off with the wave of a hand, “-Please Dean. _Everyone_ knows that Clark and Lex were doing it.”  
  
"You're sick, man."  
  
“Why does it bother you so much?" Sam asked. He glanced out the window and added, "I don’t remember you being this into Superman before I left for Stanford.”  
  
“It’s the principal of things, Sammy. Superman is this guy, okay this alien dude, that forsakes his own happiness to help other people simply because he can. That’s his only motivation…to help people. I mean, Batman has cooler toys, but he’s not in it to help people.”  
  
"Batman helps people."  
  
"But that was never his primary motivator. It was all about vengeance."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So Superman helps people because it's the right thing to do. And he doesn't deserve some jerky pre-law geek making up shit about him."  
  
"You're insane. So it’s okay to say that Batman screws around with Robin…”  
  
Dean smirked and said, “That’s just a given.”  
  
“That's okay because Batman doesn’t have pure motivation for becoming a superhero, but Superman is beyond reproach?”  
  
“Exactly.”  
  
“Your brain works in very strange ways, Dean.”  
  
“Whatever."  
  
“Has anyone ever told you that you look like Lana’s boyfriend from Season Four?”  
  
"Yeah, but I don't know what that means." Sam smiled evilly and Dean groaned, “Don’t tell me he was screwing superman and Lex too?’  
  
“Jury’s still out on that one.”


	6. Drabble 6 - Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> post Nightmare, Dean tries to stop Sam from freaking about his abilities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was for kashmir1 who wanted Supernatural, Sam & Dean Gen Fic based off the following lyric:
> 
> “I'm afraid of the dark without you close to me  
> I went out to the forest and caught  
> A hundred thousand fireflies  
> As they ricochet round the room  
> They remind me of your starry eyes” -Magnetic Fields '100,000 Fireflies'

Dean had to admit that he was a little freaked out about his brother’s sudden development of superpowers. Okay, a bit more than a little freaked. More like bordering on a major spazz out where he interrogated Sammy regarding possible bites from radioactive spiders and encounters with green meteor rocks.   
  
Dean glanced at Sam out of the corner of his eye as he drove down the Interstate. He wasn’t one for heart-to-heart talks, but he could tell from the look on Sam’s face that his brother needed to vent and figure this out. Sam needed Dean to be strong and to be there for him while he worked through all the crap, and Dean had never let his brother down before. Well, at least, he tried not to.  
  
“So…”  
  
“We’re not going to Vegas. I don’t know the winning lottery numbers. And there is no Victoria Secret model in your future,” Sam replied.  
  
Dean grinned and said, “What about Supermodel? I’m totally okay with settling for a supermodel.” Dean glanced at his brother again and said, “It’s going to be okay, Sammy.”  
  
“We don’t know that.”  
  
“Yes, we do.”  
  
“Don’t be an ass, Dean. I could hurt someone.”  
  
“That’s not possible. You don’t have it in you,” Dean countered.  
  
“We don’t know what the hell I have in me at the moment. God knows what will come next.”  
  
“And we’ll deal with it.”  
  
“What if we can’t? What if I hurt you?” Sam countered.  
  
Dean could hear the worry in his brother’s voice and it was enough to make him pull the car over. He turned to face Sam, keeping his expression as neutral as possible, but found himself admitting some things he probably shouldn’t. “You don’t think I’m scared to death of these newfound abilities of yours? I am. But I’m not scared of you, Sam. I know you, and you would never hurt anyone.”  
  
Sam sighed. He met his brother’s gaze and shrugged before responding, “It’s not anyone I’m worried about. I’m worried about hurting _you_ , Dean. I couldn’t live with myself if I did something to you – accidental or not.”  
  
“That’s a bold face lie.”  
  
Sam’s face contorted into shock. He asked, “What?”  
  
“I called you a liar, Sammy boy,” Dean replied. He shook his head and said, “Unless it was another Sam Winchester possessed by a demented doctor that shot me full of rock salt.”  
  
Sam grimaced and said, “I thought we already dealt with it.”  
  
“We have. That’s my point. Whatever comes up, we’ll deal with it.”  
  
Sam rolled his eyes. “Only you would hold a grudge and then use it as a motivational tool.”  
  
“Whatever freak boy. Maybe you should concentrate on using yours powers for good, like black jack, rather than your pity party for one.”  
  
“Jackass.”  
  
“Loser.”  
  
“Bastard.”  
  
Dean pulled back out onto the road and added, “I’ve always got your back, Sam. I promise.”  
  
“I know, Dean.”


	7. Drabble 7 - Lonely Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas for Dean while Sam is at Stanford.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written for kashmir1 as part of the Secret Santa Drabble-a-thon

Dean was in hell. He decided there was nothing more depressing then pancakes at a truck stop as Christmas music echoed through the place and creepy old guys stared at him, silently screaming, “This is you in thirty more years.” Dean had never been a fan of the holidays. It didn’t really fit into his lifestyle of hunting ghosts, but it was even harder to ignore the glaring absences on those days.   
  
First there mother was gone, and then Sam. Dean knew he might as well add his father to that list. His usual distant father checked out even more around holidays, leaving Dean to his own devices.  
  
So there he was. Somewhere in Texas on Christmas morning with really bad coffee and half-cooked eggs.  
  
“Merry Freaking Christmas,” Dean muttered. He glanced at his phone, pondering what would happen if he called Sam. What would Dean say? How would Sam react?  
  
He decided it was best to leave that alone. Sam had made his choices and Dean could respect that. He was always well aware that his brother was a lot smarter than him, someone who had a future full of possibilities. And Dean had resigned himself to a life like his father’s long ago.  
  
It really wasn’t so bad. He did good things, met some interesting people along the way, and maybe one day he’d be free of the pain of losing his mother.  
  
Really not too bad at all. Well, if he could get past the terrible sludge this place called coffee.


	8. Drabble 8 - Eggnog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's not into Christmas and Sam demands an explanation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for kashmir1 as part of the Secret Santa drabble-a-thon.

“That shit’s disgusting,” Dean said, spitting the little he still had in his mouth on the ground. He wiped his hand across his mouth and glared at his brother. “Hey Brain Boy, I'd think that you’d know better than to hand an unsuspecting driver a cup of puke.”  
  
“It’s eggnog. In honor of--”  
  
“And where did you get Egg Nog? Please tell me you didn't waste our last five bucks on that nasty concoction.”  
  
“It’s almost Christmas, Dean. A better question would be where _can’t_ you get eggnog?”  
  
“Heaven.”  
  
“Huh?”  
  
“My heaven won’t have eggnog or Santa Claus' sleigh or some possessed snow man with eyes made out of coal.”  
  
Sam stared at his brother incredulously. He knew that his brother could be a bit of a freak by most standards, but this was a whole new level of bizarre. Sam stepped around the car and looked his brother over, unsure if the stress had finally gotten to Dean. “Are you okay, man?”  
  
“No, you tried to poison me with eggnog,” Dean replied. He gagged for emphasis and said, “I put up with a lot of your crap, Sammy. I tolerate the whining and the _woe-is-me-daddy-hates-me_ crap, but I...what’s next? Hit me over the head with a fruitcake?”  
  
“I don’t remember you hating the holidays this much before. In fact, you used to go around singing Christmas carols for three months at a time.”  
  
“I did not.”  
  
“You did.”  
  
“Well that was before, and this is now.”  
  
“Uh-huh.”  
  
“Before some bastard demon trampled all over my Christmas spirit and tried to kill me with an oversize candy cane and a demented reindeer.”  
  
Sam wanted to laugh, but he knew his brother well enough to know when his brother was being serious. And Dean...he was serious. If not a bit disturbed.  
  
“A candy cane and an over-sized reindeer? Were you fighting the ghost of Ebenezer Scrooge?”  
  
“I was violated by a reindeer, Sammy, and I’d prefer to drop this subject right now.”  
  
Sam bent over and laughed. A lot. He almost felt bad about it and tried to stop, but the look on Dean’s face and then the image of his brother being attacked by Santa’s reindeer...he couldn’t help but laugh.   
  
“I’m glad this amuses you.”  
  
“S-s-sorry.”  
  
Dean muttered under his breath, took his seat behind the steering wheel, and slammed his door shut behind him. He shook his head and said, “No more egg nog.”  
  
“Got it.”  
  
“And if you so much as hum ‘Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer,’ I will kick your scrawny ass.”  
  
“Merry Christmas, Dean.”  
  
“Bite me, Sammy.”


	9. Drabble 9 - Impala

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean lets Sam drive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for dragonsinger who requested Sam & Dean, Impala

Dean had been pretending to sleep for over an hour now. It was supposed to be his way of letting Sam know that Dean trusted him with his car and to give Sam some personal space. Space was a tough thing to come by cramped into his car day after day.  
  
He didn't bother lying to himself though. He was glad for the company, relieved to have his brother back by his side where he could protect him best. As it was, he kept thinking about what would've happened if he hadn't gone back to Sam's apartment that night...if he had kept driving and ignored the feeling in his gut.  
  
Of course, he was trained better than that. He _never_ ignored his gut instinct, no matter what roads it sent him down.  
  
"I know you're awake, jerk," Sam said. He sounded almost normal, but Dean knew better.  
  
Dean opened his eyes and smirked. "Sorry, but trusting anyone with my baby is going to take time."  
  
"Your baby?"  
  
"It's like you're barely a guy sometimes, Sammy."  
  
"Says the man who refers to his car as _baby_ and listens to Warrant."  
  
Dean glared at Sam, pretending to be offended, and replied, "I really am going to sleep now." Of course, they both knew he wasn't.


End file.
